A Fascinating Study in Losing Control
by Paroxysm
Summary: Spock had never found a person so easily capable of destroying his emotional façade as Nyota Uhura. Even from the beginning he knew she would be his undoing


**A Fascinating Study in Losing Control**

Summary: Spock had never found a person

so easily capable of destroying his emotional façade as Nyota Uhura.

Even from the beginning he knew she would be his undoing…

Chapter One

Spock shook his head and shuffled through more work from his students.

It seemed as though none of his students were interested in exceeding the expectations of the bare minimum of the syllabus. True, it was an advanced Vulcan language course, but he expected some modicum of further interest and found none whatsoever. It was almost insulting to his race.

The hand holding his pen was itching from corrections and expectation, it guided him seamlessly through repetitive mistakes and then stopped at one particular paper that was quite astounding.

Finally a pupil with a valuable grasp of his native language. The essay was beautifully logical and possessed perfect, almost poetic grammar and syntax, which, being in Vulcan, was astounding.

Nyota Uhura.

Ah, yes. A rising star among the Professors of the Academy. She had just begun his class, somehow petitioning to place out of the basic language courses in order to take more challenging upper division classes. She sat in the front row, beautiful black hair up away from her flawless dark skin. She was gorgeous, with doe eyes that stared attentively and a sensual mouth that made Spock pause in his lecture for a microsecond before continuing.

And she did have the most tantalizing slim figure. Still innocent and yet obviously womanly, with long legs that seemed to makeup half of her small body.

Of course, his body's response to her was somewhat upsetting. He had never had such a primal response to a woman before, and there were many women equally beautiful and beautifully figured. None of them had equally affected him. It was unfortunate that she was a pupil.

And the gold that hits our sands, will never move from this land,

As the heat of this world will never leave our gentle hearts,

And so we depart, and so we depart….

Spock blinked and stood immediately. That voice was the gems and waterfalls of the world, wrapped in a smooth sensual yet sweet voice that didn't falter. It was an old song, a song Spock remembered his mother would hum in Vulcan.

Opening the door he half expected to see the small frame of his mother-it would be just like her to surprise him in his workplace to congratulate him on his position.

Opening the door he didn't see the small frame of his mother. Instead he saw a slim curved girl, the same girl that had sat in the front seat of his classroom. Except this time her hair was down and she was wearing a white sundress revealing lean shoulders and those beautiful feminine legs.

Ah, these human clothes.

He could feel his blood boiling with an unfamiliar urge. Something within him seemed to growl with an age old hunger descended from both his Vulcan and human side. It was the undeniable want, need, to mate. To propagate his genes in the most carnal of ways.

The girl turned to him in surprise. She and a green skinned girl were performing spontaneously, obviously not realizing their playfulness had grown louder.

She watched him with those tremendous brown eyes for a moment and then smiled.

"Oh, wow, I'm sorry Professor I didn't realize we got so loud we were just-"

"Apologies are not necessary, Cadet."

"Ugh! Yeah, sorry about that! Hey, Uhura I have to go! Darerl is waiting for me!"

Uhura gave her green skinned friend a disapproving look as she ran gleefully off.

"I'm sorry about her, she didn't mean to be rude. She's just…otherwise occupied. I'm Uhura. Nyota Uhura. I already know who you are, Commander Spock."

She outstretched her hand in a human greeting.

Spock stared at that slender wrist and long fingers. It amazed him how much humans liked to touch. They didn't mind, for the emotions they possessed were readily displayed and not taboo as they were in Vulcan culture. Touching to these humans was a natural occurrence.

They were…illogical and yet…

Spock blinked at her and then her hand and slowly wrapped his own around hers in an awkward fashion. He could feel her hot warmth seeping into his cold skin, flowing up his veins and causing his boiling blood to become a volcano.

"I already know. You recently transferred to my class."

Uhura laughed and nodded, shaking his hand vigorously.

Spock quickly removed his own. The feeling of her skin moving against his was too much for him not to respond to.

"Very interesting. Humans have very strange rituals."

She smiled sweetly.

"So do Vulcans. I just wanted to add Commander Spock, that your lecture on Romulan history was very fascinating."

"You are in both my advanced Vulcan and Romulan class? You must be excellent at xenolinguistics. I am sorry that we have not been, as humans would say, acquainted before."

"Oh no, it's fine. I petitioned to enter most of your classes so I came in late. And there's not much time to talk…well actually there is but not in a non-professional way." She babbled.

Spock almost grinned. Usually he was annoyed by human chatter. It had no conclusion or direction. It was illogical and a waste of words. But she was quite interesting. She was not illogical or irritating when she spoke, only endearing and…cute if ever he were to use that very vague adjective of the human vernacular.

"You know! We should get together for tea! I've been meaning to ask you about some things!"

Spock nodded, his blood was pounding in his ears. He felt as though he were hallucinating or suffering from a drug.

Was this a normal male reaction to a female? This elevation in blood and surrounding heat?

" That is an excellent idea Uhura. Perhaps you can teach me the song you just sung?"

"Oh that? That was just….well I don't think you'd want to hear that…" She said bashfully.

Cute, yes, she was what humans would cute in every possible way.

"Yes I would. I have a Vulcan harp, it has been put to little use since being here and I would like to rectify that situation. You have a lovely voice after all."

She seemed to blush again and his heart beat rose.

"Alright, how about tomorrow then? At eight?"

Spock nodded.

"Yes. Goodbye Cadet Uhura."

"Call me Nyota. And goodbye Spock."

They met successively. Neither of them said a word about the steady but sure progression of familiarity between them. He brought in a Vulcan harp, she a human song. He brought forth Vulcan tea and she taught him how humans drink their tea-"with biscuits and food sometimes" and they both fed off of the knowledge of the other. Enraptured so entirely with the other they sometimes forgot the boundaries of their student teacher relationship.

He, for example, found himself inevitably brushing his hand against the knuckles of hers. The action was first met with her small intake of breath and his mental surprise and quick recoil. But it began to happen continuously, almost like an expected ritual. Despite this he ignored his bodily and emotional reactions, intending instead to try and track the sly progress of his hands to hers and perhaps prevent it from reoccurring. He had to admit however that it made something within him purr in absolute delight to feel the impeccable silk of her skin.

As if holding her hand stated that she was his somehow, somehow tied undeniably to him

And she, she found herself staring intensely every moment he was occupied. The slim features of his face-that long nose and devil eyebrows and pointed ears-they seemed only slightly alien. The rest of him was purely male-his husky smell, his dark sometimes intense gaze when they accidentally touched each other, his deep, velvet voice that made her shiver in ecstasy…

Yes, they were both acting entirely illogically and under the premise of formality. And how did they ever begin arranging these dates began to become questioning thoughts for them both. Was it that day she sung her Earth song? Or was it before that? Was it when they saw each other across the classroom?

Had it been then?

Spock knew this was wrong and illogical. He didn't want to destroy either of their careers and despite the innocent premise of their meetings he knew what he felt was more than affection. He wanted her in the most carnal of ways and sometimes even to his surprise he found his control slipping. He found himself envisioning the taste of her lips. How it would feel if she were beneath him…on his bed…

"Nyota, this is wrong. An illogical aberration of a student teacher relationship." He whispered huskily, his eyes black as he stared at her from across the table.

"You can say what you want, Spock. But I know you want me. And I want you." Uhura whispered back and she saw the indifferent lines of his face begin to twitch.

She had wanted him that day. The day she saw him slip from his office, drawn to her voice and held there by their conversation. There various encounters were always so sweet to her, to finally meet a man who could entice her with conversation. Who possessed a subtle and not flamboyant passion. A passion she could see brimming beneath his eyes even if no one else could.

She had wanted him but was plagued by her station as a student and his as an instructor.

But not anymore.

She had never seen him so perfectly male.

His black eyes were staring at her body with intent, his jaw was clenching and his fingers were curled around the desk in front of him. She stroked his hand, watching him silently and refusing to let go when he pulled away.

"Spock…I want you."

He knew then that something was wrong.

He had experienced the affects of lust before. Vulcan males were not immune to their female counterparts. Instead most males were unaffected by the wants of their bodies, Spock himself had grown accustomed to the separation between body and mind. But when he was around her that barrier was torn. Heat permeated his body and mind, boring into her, focusing only on her body and lips and how beautiful she was when she sang.

He pulled her up towards him by her wrist and plundered her lips harshly, forcing his tongue into her mouth and groaning in utter relief as she responded. She was a passionate human. Her nails were raking down his back, her mouth was pushing just as harshly against his for control. She had no shame in demanding what she wanted from him and her sheer determination made him want her more.

He had her almost pinned beneath him on the table. The kettle had fallen onto the floor along with their teacups.

His hands were everywhere, moving up and down her sides and groping her experimentally until she groaned in delight. He needed her. Something within him said take her now and hard. Spock hissed and drew her ear into his mouth. She moaned his name and he finally found a a string of control. He pulled himself off of her forcefully falling into the backward wall.

_Why did I-?_

"I am deeply sorry Uhura…but we cannot and I-I did not mean to impose myself on you. If you wish to file charges I will-"

She scoffed and grabbed him by his hair, pulling his lips down to greet hers as she mewled like a hungry kitten. He found himself slipping again as he usually did. Losing control as she moved against him, ruining every Vulcan aspect within him and turning him into nothing but a human male.

"Spock, Spock, Spock…" She peppered his cheeks with kisses that trailed to his pointed ears.

"Nyota, We….shouldn't." Even as he spoke he cleared the desk with one sweep of his arm and moved her fully onto it.

In anguish he sucked and licked at her collarbone, trailing down to her neck and biting lightly.

"Nyota…"

"Spock…."

He could smell her need and he wanted nothing more than to see her immediate release. He unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it over his head. She moaned even loader, trailing her fingers down his chest and over his pectorals. Reveling in the sheer, sleek perfection of his body-the chiseled abs and wide chest the slight black curls.

Uhura bucked against him and wrapped her legs around his hips, pressing her center against his lengthening need. He hissed and felt something in him burn; he slipped his hands under her shirt and moaned at the heated softness of her flat stomach.

If he didn't end this now he was going to have her right there on his desk or on the floor. Whichever came first.

"Uhura, wait, stop. Not here. Nyota…"

She moaned in absolute bitterness as he pulled roughly away from her.

"No. We can't do this. You need to leave, Nyota. If I-if we did this it would affect us both." He breathed in her scent-jasmine and cinnamon.

How was he supposed to say no to such a perfect creature?

She looked at him with what he could only describe as an angry pout.

"I told you I want you Spock. And I know you want me. Unless this display was a strange experimentation in your more human side, I know you want me too. So why can't we?"

"According to Article 453 it is prohibited for students and instructors to have sexual relations, punishable by-"

"No one has to know but us." She breathed.

If it wasn't for his slightly enhanced hearing he wouldn't have heard her. But he did and it made him stop and consider. He wanted her badly, so much it was beginning to eat away at his control. If he were to see her now in his classroom without consummating this burgeoning lust, would he be able to control himself? Would he be able to pass her calmly and contently?

Spock had never known himself to be absent of an answer until now.

Uhura was looking at him, still breathing hard. Her breast heaving up and down, her uniform somehow unbuttoned and her hair was falling over her shoulder like a river of black ink.

"I am not used to such…interactions with humans. I may not understand the extent to which you want this relationship to go. I do not want to take advantage of you, Uhura. I care for you immensely, but if we were to do this, no one could know. Are you fine with having a clandestine relationship?"

Uhura nodded eagerly and stepped onto her feet.

"Yes."

Spock released a breath and stepped forward, touching nose to nose with her in an intimate gesture that seemed more romantic than sexual. He wanted to convey something but he didn't truly understand the feeling himself. Instead he tilted her head with his fingers and pressed his lips against hers.

"I do believe that it is in the interest of my office that we relocate to my quarters." Spock said and Uhura responded by nipping his ear playfully.

"Lead the way,"


End file.
